Wise County, Virginia
Wise County is a county in Virginia. The population of the county is 41,452. Major roads US Route 23 US Route 23 Business US Route 58 Alternate Virginia State Route 63 Virginia State Route 72 Virginia State Route 74 Virginia State Route 83 Virginia State Route 158 Geography Adjacent counties Russell County (east) Letcher County, Kentucky and Pike County, Kentucky (north) Dickenson County (northeast) Scott County (south) Lee County (southwest) Harlan County, Kentucky (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 91.88% White (38,086) 5.86% Black or African American (2,429) 2.26% Other (937) 17.7% (7,337) of Wise County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Wise County is shown as having below average to average rates of Pokemon theft and murder, factoring in the Team Galactic activity that tends to go unreported. The county reported 9 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.97 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Norton - 3,958 Towns Appalachia - 1,754 Big Stone Gap - 5,614 Coeburn - 2,139 Pound - 1,037 St. Paul - 970 Wise - 3,286 CDPs Riverview - 782 Unincorporated communities Andover Arno Banner Blackwood Clear Creek Cracker Neck Cranes Nest Derby Dooley Dorchester Dunbar Dwina East Stone Gap Esserville Exeter Gilley Glamorgan Imboden Inman Linden Lipps Needmore Osaka Pardee Roaring Fork Roda Stonega Tacoma Toms Creek Climate Fun facts * Virginia's two highest security state prisons are located in Wise County: Red Onion State Prison, opened in 1998, and Wallens Ridge State Prison, opened in 1999. * In July 2012 Dominion Energy built Virginia City Hybrid Energy Center in Wise County, a hybrid power plant that burns 80% coal and up to 20% biomass. In 2014, the plant was fined $47,651 by the Virginia Department of Environmental Quality for emitting carbon monoxide and other gases at levels exceeding state regulations. * In the 1880s, coal deposits became the dominant resource utilized in the area. The Stonega Coke and Coal Company (SC&C) was formed in the town of Appalachia, Virginia. Immigration trends and economic conditions across the country attracted many people to the area for work, including African Americans and Irish, Polish, Italian, and Hungarian immigrants. * Author and motivational speaker Napoleon Hill was born in Pound in 1883. * In 2006, fourteen Appalachia residents, including mayor Ben Cooper and the police chief, were indicted on charges relating to a electoral fraud conspiracy. Cooper was convicted of intercepting absentee ballots and changing the votes on them; buying votes with beer, cigarettes, and pork rinds; and conspiring with his appointee, the police chief, to steal money and other items from residents, among 243 felony charges. Ten other conspirators pleaded guilty and received fines or short jail sentences. * Each year, usually in the first week of August, the residents of Appalachia and the surrounding area celebrate their heritage in a week-long celebration known as Coal/Railroad Days. The festival includes a 5K road race, music concerts at the town's amphitheater, amusement rides, street vendors, a parade, and numerous other festival type events. Twice, Coal/Railroad days has coincided with other celebrations in Appalachia. In 2000 the town took part in a mass high school reunion, known as Appy 2000. In 2006, the festival was part of the Appalachia 100 celebration that marked the 100th birthday of the Town of Appalachia. * Politically, Wise County was consistently Democrat throughout most of the 20th century. Now, it has gone overwhelmingly Republican in the early 21st century. * The Virginia City Hybrid Energy Center is located in St. Paul. Category:Virginia Counties